


Last Call

by orphan_account



Series: 1am One Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Banshee Lydia Martin, Derek Hale Has Feelings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kitsune Kira Yukimura, Murder, Phone Call, Sad Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Dies, just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles gets attacked in the woods and he knows hat he won't make it. He decides to call Scott still but Scott....doesn't answer.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: 1am One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pick up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709623) by [qurrt (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/qurrt). 



Being the only human in an entirely supernatural pack made everything ten times more dangerous but Stiles was always willing to be in the front line ready to help whenever he could. He was always ready to sacrifice himself for his packmates because he knows that they would always be there for him when he needed it too. RIght?

Tonight was one of the nights that was a painful reminder as to why humans don’t run with wolves.

Gashes slashed deeply into Stiles’ entire torso. More than deep enough to turn him. More than deep enough for him to bleed out and die. This is what was happening. Stiles Stilinski was bleeding out all alone in the middle of the woods.

He felt so light and numb but at the same time, there was an immense burning and his body felt heavier than it’s ever been. With as much strength as the dying boy could muster, he pulled out his phone and called Scott. His best friend.

Scott was hanging out with Kira, it was date night between them and it was late so they were cuddling on Scott’s bed. Scott made sure to tell everyone to not bother him or Kira until the next afternoon. So when Scott’s phone started ringing and Stiles’ name shone on the screen, Scott was upset.

Stiles was the first person he told and Stiles agreed to not call or text until the next day. Instead of picking up, Scott let the call ring out.

“Please pick up.” Stiles whispered to himself in a raspy voice as he continued to call.

With each call, the call got denied quicker and quicker.

“Please.” Blood gargled in Stiles’ voice as he pleaded to whatever god there was to please, just please let him talk to his best friend before he left.

Stiles had no idea how long it had been but Scott was growing angerier with each passing minute. Twelve minutes of nonstop ringing. With Stiles’ last call, Scott had grown tired and finally answered.

“Scott-” Scott was too angry to notice how weak and raspy Stiles’ voice was.

“Look Stiles. Stop calling. Kira is asleep and you’re about to wake her up. Stop calling! You knew this was date night and you didn’t even care. What kind of best friend are you? Stop calling or I will run over to your house and break your phone in half and not talk to you until I feel like you learned your lesson. OK? Leave me alone.” Scott hissed into the phone. 

Scott then shut his phone off and turned back to cuddle with the kitsune beside him. It was almost as if everything was ok again.

Stiles let his tears fall, he was too weak to wipe them away. Tears mixed with blood as he called one last time. Just one last call. 

It went immediately to voicemail.

“Hey Scott.” Stiles’ broken voice grew more quiet and weak as he went on. “I know I ruined date night and I’m sorry.” Stiles weakly wheezed into the phone before groaning as a sudden pain in his side, “I didn’t mean to ruin your night. I just called to say how much you and pack mean to me and how much I love you. How much I love all of you. I just wanted to hear you...you’re voice…” He coughed up blood, “one last time. I’m leaving Scott. Don’t cry though, there’s nothing you could have done ok? I know you better than you know yourself and I know that you’re gonna blame yourself. Don't. It’s not your fault ok? I’m not upset. I won’t haunt you. Just please, look after my dad. Ok? Make sure he doesn’t eat too much junk. Yeah? Please. Look after everyone.” The air seemed to escape Stiles’ throat, “I just...I...ta..take...ke….care of every...of everyone. Promise m...promise me.” 

His thumb hit the end call button as the phone fell from his grasp. Stiles had died alone. Stiles had died human. And no one knew, not even the banshee who should have.

It wasn’t until a day and a half from them did someone notice that no one had heard from Stiles. Not even Scott who hadn’t even checked his voicemails since that night.

At first, they all relished in the peace and quiet they never had with Stiles around but the silence soon turned eerie and the pack finally decided to check on the Stilinski household. They couldn’t ask the Sheriff who was away on a sheriff’s retreat in Oregon.

The house was empty, no lingering scents. No one had been in the house for a while. The pack grew afraid and they decided to split up and search around to find anything to find the boy who no one even realized was gone.

It was Scott who found him. It was Scott who found Stiles’ dead body covered in slashes and caked in blood. With a phone covered in blood next to him, barely out of his grip. Scott grabbed his own phone and searched to see if there was anything from Stiles in his voicemail.

For the first time, Scott heard Stiles’ last words and he sobbed over the body of his best friend until the pack came and pried him off.

“He called me. He tried to tell me but I screamed at him and ignored him.” Scott sobbed into the hand of his dead best friend.  
Stiles had died alone. Stiles had died in pain. Stiles died with his last call being his best friend screaming at him. 

For that, Scott would never forgive himself. This is also why later that night, Lydia screamed Scott’s name at 1:32 am. The same time as Stiles’ last call two days ago.

Stiles’ last call.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to do my own verison of "pick up" a while ago. I actually wrote this months ago and had it saved in my docs account. I decided I should publish it with credit to the original of course.


End file.
